Kidnappers, No!
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: (F/n), the school's Council President, that's on great terms with Hibari and Mukuro. Tsunayoshi, on a conflict between getting shot by Reborn or inviting an innocent weak girl (which is (F/n)) to join the Mafia. Oh, and don't forget the poor kidnappers! [HibarixReaderxMukuro] (Crack-ish)


**Hai hai, I'm here agaiiiin! Well, it's been a while since I've written KHR, and actually I saw this WIP on my folder and I thought; "Why not finishing it? It's kinda cute," so here it is!**

**Featuring our Mukuro and Hibari! -oh, and you, too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN ANY PINEAPPLE HEADS OR SCARY PREFECTS.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated! (So much.)  
IM SORRY IF I KILLED THE CHARACTER QQ**

* * *

"Tsuna, I want you to recruit 'that girl' into the family." Reborn suddenly said, one day. Tsuna gasped. "By that girl you don't mean..." Tsuna left his sentence hanging. "Of course 'that' one, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"...But Council President can't fight! She'd die!" Tsuna said. "...And I'm going to get killed by Hibari-san and Mukuro! You know VERY WELL that they like her!" Tsuna said.

...

...

...

"Zzz..."

"Reborn... don't fall asleep!" Tsuna shouted. "AH WHATEVER!" Tsuna finally shouted, frustrated.

* * *

Tsuna knocked the Student Council room. Inside, on the red chair, sat the Council President by the name of (L/n) (F/n). She had (H/l) (H/c) coloured hair, and (E/c) coloured eyes.

Currently, the girl Mukuro and Hibari had a crush on (Not like they'd tell anyone about it, but it's kind of easy to see, really).

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" you asked, eyes still fixated on the paperwork on your desk. It's already quite late, but the council work just doesn't stop.

Actually, Hibari's Disciplinary Committee once had everything under their control. But due to your stubbornness, the Disciplinary Committee finally split up the workwith the Council. Sure, it adds to your work, but you, as the President, have the responsibility managing the student body. You can't just slack off and give the work all to the Head Prefect. Right? Right.

"Uh, um, (L/n)-san..." Tsunayoshi said, "I... actually..." Tsunayoshi said timidly. "Please, just continue, Sawada." You said, a bit annoyed by his unusual level of timidity.

And so Tsunayoshi started his insanely long story.

* * *

"...So, (L/n)-san, are you willing to join the mafia?" Tsuna asked, mentally praying that you'd disagree. "...This is... quite hard to comprehend," you said. "So basically, you are the tenth boss of a mafia family called Vongola?" you asked. "I-I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Tsunayoshi clarified.

"Then, I'll join." You said. Tsuna gaped. "Are you... sure? You might die young!" Tsuna warned. "It's fine. You said Hibari and Mukuro are in this, right? I might be able to go watch over them effectively this way." You said.

Those two always made you scared as hell. Especially Hibari. He'd always come to the council room stained with blood and have you clean his clothes, for god knows the reason.

Mukuro too, although he is not as aggressive as Hibari.

You'd scream though, if you find them fighting each other again...

Usually, aside from them being messed up, they'd destroy everything nearby, as well.

Tsuna then excused himself from the Council Room.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Suddenly Hibari barged inside the Student Council Room afterschool; wait, is that Mukuro beside him?

""Herbivore/(F/n)-chan,"" said the two in unison, "I heard from Sawada that you joined Vongola." Mukuro said, twitching. "I don't want my precious (F/n) hurt, so please resign." He said, with a smile on his face.

"...No." you said.

"Why, herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"Because this way I can watch over the two of you, for that sole reason." You replied.

You left the two speechless.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Tsuna opened his locker. Then, an envelope fell from inside. He picked it up and read it.

_To Vongola Tenth  
We have your precious little girl in our hands,  
Go to 88xx Street alone if you want her back._

_Sincerely,  
Kidnappers_

_"What's up with sincere kidnappers?!"_ he inwardly facepalmed.

_"And... Little girl?" _Tsuna thought. _"I-Pin? No, she's strong, she wont get kidnapped easily...Wait, no, don't tell me..." _Tsuna thought again. He noticed something at the back of the letter.

_She has [h/c] hair by the way, in case you're thinking which girl it is._

OH CRAP.

He's going to die...

He's going to die by the hands of Hibari and Mukuro!

...Tsuna fainted.

* * *

Tsuna had a _**REALLY**_ bad dream during his faint and he woke up with bruises. The letter's gone, too.

_"Oh, Hibari-san and Mukuro's on their way."_ Tsuna thought._ "At least (L/n)-san's safe now..."_

"BUT IT HURTS!" He exclaimed.

* * *

The next day, on the headline news, it said that there are a group of kidnappers looking like they're crazy and also they're full of bruises and cuts.

"They are kidnappers, but somehow they looked more like the victim..." Fuuta said. "Heh." Reborn chuckled as he thought about Tsuna's Mist and Cloud Guardian.

* * *

You, Hibari and Mukuro are on your way to your house. After the kidnapping panic, you were unconscious and Hibari took you to his home; Mukuro agreed albeit heavy hearted-ly because his place really isn't a great place for you to stay. Especially because there is Ken.

"Aah," You said, "Thank you for saving me, Hibari, Mukuro," you smiled.

"I love you both!" You said as took their hands. This is such a great day.

**_~fin._**


End file.
